When the process of fabricating an assembly comprises the pressing of one part into the bore of another part, it is possible that material which is displaced from the bore by the pressing operation may separate. If the bore has a shoulder forming a stop against which the pressed-in part is abutted, and if such shoulder and an immediately contiguous sidewall of the bore are imperforate, it is essentially impossible for any such separated material to escape its confinement and to become a source of potential contamination. However if there is no such confinement, such separated material can become a source of potential contamination that may give rise to undesirable consequences. For example, the escape of such separated material would be especially undesirable in the case of a hydraulic valve.
The present invention relates to an improvement that is intended to address this situation in a manner that will significantly reduce the potential for escape of separated displaced bore material in an assembly where, absent the invention, there would exist no such imperforate confinement zone for separated material.
The disclosure is accompanied by a drawing of an example of principles of the invention according to a presently preferred embodiment and to the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the invention.